She Loves You Yeah Yeah Yeah
by YouDontKnowWhoIAm
Summary: Basically I'm tired of the useal..Remus is the good one. Lily and James were so in love. So happy..blah blah blah. This is about Lily and James and how they got together twice. How they weren't perfect.
1. I should be sleeping but I'm not

A/N: Hello everyone! I really hope you like my fic. I'm not going to lie. I haven't worked hard on the writing. But I've been thinking about the idea for a while and I like it a lot. Right now. Also it's summer so I need a nice summer thing to do. But please excuse me if you do actually read this. I do have somewhat of a life.

* * *

One of the Chapter

* * *

She couldn't believe she was standing in front of _his _door. He must have forgotten her or hated her. She wasn't sure. But he was the only one. The only one who knew her, he knew her better than she knew herself. And all she wanted was to see him again.  
  
Lily knocked swiftly almost hoping he wouldn't hear. But he had, as she could tell by the lights turning on and stuff being moved around. Locks turning. Oh god what was she doing?  
  
"Lily?" A tired voice asked. She almost died inside. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't say anything at first. Where to begin? How would it ever be put in words that could be understood?  
  
"You were the only one that understood me." It sounded like a good beginning. Lily wanted to hit herself. That was so dumb. Surely he'll shut the door in her face. "I'm sorry. But I needed to talk to you. I know I'm being selfish...**again**. But will you just, please, listen to me."  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment. "Okay. Come inside." He said motioning for her to come in.  
  
They sat down on his couch and it made her think of the time back in sixth year. When she had visited him during the summer.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ she came." Whispered a girl named Mary. "They said they had just invited her on a joke. I'm surprised she actually came." The group of girls laughed.  
  
Lily sat on a dusty old couch looking at the people around her. She couldn't believe she came either. How unlike her, to be social, and step out of her bubble. More like have her bubble popped.  
  
"Lily." Said a voice sitting next her. She turned her face. Oh god. Not him. "I'm surprised you came. What has gotten into you?"  
  
More like what was ripped out of her she thought. She gave a crooked smile and said "Well I wanted to see one of these famous parties I hear so much about."  
  
Then, he couldn't believe it, she moved closer to him. "I didn't really take you to be a social person." James said not sure what to do.  
  
"Things change." Lily simply stated.  
  
"Yes they do." He said. "Hey Lily. Do you want to dance or something."  
  
She gave him another crooked smile and shrugged. What was going on?

* * *

"So what's new?" He asked handing her a cup of tea.  
  
Lily rested her arms on her crossed legs and sipped the tea. It warmed her insides. The whole situation, the two of them and tea, almost made her smile and forget. But the then the thoughts lingering in her head brought her back to earth.  
  
"I don't really know how to start." She stared down at her feet. "I don't really know what I'm doing. Here. With you, but I thought you could maybe care. About me again."  
  
Then it happened. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears came and she had to put the tea down before she burnt herself.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" He said grabbing the girl in his arms as she wrapped her jacket around her and shook.  
  
"James I'm dieing. Emotionally I'm dead. I can't feel anymore. I just want to feel." She cried to him.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong. Just talk about it."  
  
She let go of herself and grabbed and hugged him. Holding onto him for dear life. She continued like she'd never stopped. "I don't even know where to begin."

* * *

After that night, Lily and James had gotten much closer. They started owling back and forth. Lily found it very strange that they had taken a liking to each other. But was glad they had.  
  
James was one of the best friends she had. She had invited him over to her house for the day a couple of weeks before school let back in. They were going to go to Diagon Ally together.  
  
To her surprise she spent forever figuring out what to wear. Trying on various things. Finally settling on a short black dress, black hoes, black kitten heals, and a black scarf in her hair.  
  
That summer had been a huge turn in her life. Lily had gone to stay with her older (but not too old) cousin in London for two weeks. Where she found out (even thought it was old) Lily loved Mod. And bought everything she could to do with it. Then hid most of it from her mother.  
  
Luckily, for her, Lily's mother had gone school shopping with her older sister Petunia. Which meant she could parade around and go out in public in what ever she liked.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was almost one. James would be here soon. She ran down stairs and waited patiently. A few minutes after one James stumbled out of the fireplace. When Lily heard the commotion she ran into the room.  
  
"Feeling a little dark today are we Lily?" James said as he brushed the ashes off.  
  
"Shut up." She said. Carefully standing away so not to get any thing on her clothing.  
  
"So this is where you live?" He said walking around looking at things.  
  
"Yes this is where I live two months out of the year."  
  
James nodded his head and walked up the stairs. Lily hesitated for a moment but then followed him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as they reached the top.  
  
"I want to see your bedroom."  
  
"Look lest leave before my mum gets back. I didn't tell her you were coming over."  
  
James rolled his eyes and opened the door to her room. He was surprised at what he saw. Expecting to see frilly pink stuff and lots of lace. He saw different panting and such on the walls. It was normal.  
  
It was hard to think that she was normal. At first he saw as just a geek. But then after talking to her, she was perfect. James didn't know how he had missed her all these years.  
  
"Can we go now?" She said pulling him out of her room. "If I had known you were going to be nosey. I might have picked up some of my dirty clothes."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"I thought we'd take the tunnel. That's always fun."

* * *

James grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Just begin at the beginning."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like it. Please review.  
  
Thank you have a nice day and please come again. 


	2. I love the Beatles

A/N: Wow thank you to the people who reviewed. I really hope you like this chapter too. Sorry if it isn't as good as the other. I tried though so that counts. Right? Haha I'm a dork.

* * *

Two of the Chapters

* * *

Lily sniffled into her cup. Trying not to cry again. Trying to be strong in front of him. She didn't want him to know how messed up her life was. How much she thought about dieing everyday.  
  
How he was the one keeping her alive. When they hadn't talked for months.  
  
"Well." She began. "I feel like everyone's dieing." She whispered.  
  
James sat down the pot of tea and stared at her. Then realizing that he was being rude he sat down next to her again on the couch. Hoping it would signal her to continue. When it didn't he decided to try to say something comforting.  
  
"No one's _dieing _Lily." He said grabbing her free hand again.  
  
She snapped her head around to look at him. "Not dieing. More like everyone's dead." Lily then looked away again and continued speaking. "My mum, grandparents, and my uncle. They all died. All in the same day."  
  
He really felt for her. James knew all to what it felt like to lose a family. He wanted to take all the hurt away from her.  
  
"Lily. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" James asked pulling her into another hug.  
  
"No. The funerals have already happened. What a disaster that was. Four coffins lined in a row. Father doing his thing and Petunia stood up in the middle of the thing and pointed an accusing finger at me. Screaming how I killed them. It was my fault. If I hadn't gone to that "freak" school. They would all still be alive." She started to cry again. "But the worst part is." Lily looked at him dead in the eyes. "Is she right. It's all my fault."  
  
All her fault! James thought. He didn't have any fond memories of Petunia and this only made him hate her even more. It was so far from the truth. Nothing this horrible could be her fault.  
  
"I want to die James. It would be so much easier."  
  
James had heard enough of it. "Lily it's easy to blame it on yourself and to want to die. But in reality, your sister does love you and do you really want one more death for her to cry about."  
  
The words didn't make Lily feel better. It was the effort. James still cared enough about her to make the effort so she would feel better.  
  
Then, neither of them could really see how it happened but Lily kissed him. To her surprised he kissed back.

* * *

They walked up and down and looked in shop windows and laughing about people. Lily was having a fabulous day with him until they ran across Mary.  
  
Mary was in their year and a Hufflepuff. She was one of the most popular people at Hogwarts and Lily was her target at all times.  
  
"Hello James." She said giving him a huge smile totally ignoring Lily. "How have you been this summer?"  
  
"Fine. You?" He said looking at Lily and almost rolled his eyes not listening to what Mary had to say. "Oh, you've met Lily Evans right?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh yes. I didn't know that you two were friends or that she had any friends at all."  
  
Lily shot a sarcastic look at her and Mary gave one back. James was appalled. How could anyone say that about Lily!?  
  
He grabbed her hand and said, "We're more than just friends."  
  
Mary looked at their intertwined hands and gasped. Trying to cover up her shocked face she said, "Oh well. Good for you two. I'm so glad." More like devastated. HOW long had she liked James? How much effort had she put into trying to make him see she liked him with out seeming creepy?  
  
All Lily had to do was come to one of hid dumb parties and sit alone! What was the world coming to?  
  
"I guess we'll be seeing you at school Mary." Lily said pulling James away from her. Once they were far enough away from her she stopped him. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know. You shouldn't let her talk to you like that." James said scratching the back of his head. Lily opened her mouth to say something but closed it. There wasn't much to say to him.  
  
As they stood there for a moment on the sidewalk, James thought he might take a chance. Pulled Lily into a side street and kissed her. His stomach was in his throat. What was she going to think about him now?  
  
"James did you grab my hand in front of Mary because you like me. Or was it because you wanted to stick up for me?"  
  
I just kissed you and your asking this? James thought. But then he remembered how complicated girls were. "Lily I like you. A lot."  
  
"And?" She said waiting for more. What more could he say?  
  
Then it dawned on him. "And do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I don't know. There are so many reasons to say no. Like you'd be a distraction to my studies, and god only knows what sort of baggage you carry." The smile that appeared on his face was slowly fading.  
  
Was she serious? "But. I like you a lot too. But...of course I will. Do you think I'm crazy?!"

* * *

"Lily I can't do this." James said moving away from her.  
  
She looked down at her hands. What made her think she still had a chance with him? He was so wonderful in every aspect of the word. When she was this pitiful excuse for a person.  
  
"I'm sorry." All she had hoped was that he still liked her. But that was a silly childish thought. Hoping for the best when the worst surrounded her. "I'm so sorry. I've wanted to tell you for so long."  
  
Lily was now on the floor sitting on her feet at James' side. "All that time. My career. It was just my cover job. James. I'm really an Auror. They wouldn't let me tell you. I know that if you'd just known. We would be together right now."  
  
James looked at her with disbelief. "Lily. You're a model. I've seen your picture on thousands of magazines, billboards and advertisements."  
  
He's been looking for me. "Yes I am. But it was all a cover. Really, since we broke up, I date death eaters and try to find out things so they can be convicted. Please believe me. You have to."

* * *

Lily and James sat together in the common room. Lily was flipping through a muggle magazine her sister had sent her. She stopped at a page and looked at James.  
  
Pointing at the picture she said, "I'm going to do that someday."  
  
"Do what?" James asked looking at the girl posing.  
  
"Model." Lily stood up and struck a pose. She had a serious look on her face. Then she did another. James laughed at her. "Once some one told my I had the perfect look. The kind you could do anything with. What do you think?"  
  
James pulled her down beside him by the hips and looked at her. "I think that you're beautiful."  
  
"Really?" She asked smiling. James nodded. "No one's ever told me that."  
  
She wanted to tell him how happy he made her. Even though that James and his friends were practically the only people who bothered to talk to her now that she and James were dating.  
  
Mary was insane jealous of her Lily and threatened any girl who talk to her social Siberia. So that was it. All of the "friends" that Lily once had were gone. For now at least everyone was sure that Mary would let up her threat and people would come back.  
  
They always did.

* * *

"Why can you tell me now and not before?" James said. "Lily how can you expect me to believe that? Don't you think I would know? Don't you think I would have worked with you or something? Or do your really think I'm that dumb? What? What do you want me to say? That's it's all okay because, it's not Lily. It's not." He felt better getting that off his chest. "It's not okay to show up here in the middle of the night. Expecting me to save you from the mess you call your life. It isn't fair to me."  
  
Lily sat there for a while staring at the floor. She'd been expecting this to happen. James had a horrible temper. Also, however much he said she was selfish. He could match it. They were both to absorbed with themselves to have a relationship.  
  
She stood up. Trying to be ad dignified she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much of a mistake it would be to come here. I'll never bother you again." Walking to the door she turned to him and said. "You know James. It's easy to put all the blame on me. But I wasn't the only reason our relationship failed and you know it."  
  
With that Lily walked back into the night. Not sure where she was going. But getting away from there felt like a good idea.  
  
As dumb as it was, the words Lily had left with him stung. It devastated him, the entire situation. Wishing he hadn't said those words James went back to bed.

* * *

A/N: Well once again. I really hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. We've gotta work it out

A/N: Hello again. I totally like how everyone reviews. Haha sorry I'm a bitch.

* * *

Three of the Chapters

* * *

James had been trying to get in touch with Lily since that night she had shown up at his house. To his dismay she was no were to be found. He found out where she lived now from her best friend Bridget.  
  
When he went to her house for a moment he thought she was home due to the curtains moving but it was only a cat.  
  
He needed to apologize about all the stuff he had said because he was angry. James felt like everything was going in reverse. They had come so far since school. Lily would actually look at him, not to mention she wanted him back.  
  
As much as he was kicking himself, James wanted her back to. He missed her more than he could say. Lily was apart of him. Ever since they started talking back in school. She knew everything, if not more than even Sirius did. It wasn't that she knew everything about him. It was that, he knew everything about her too. She had told him stuff that she hasn't let anyone know to this day. James knew it for a fact.  
  
They were one and when she was away from him it was like half of him was gone. James wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

Months had past and Lily and James had become the _ideal _couple for everyone. All of the girls would say to her how she was so lucky to have James. And what they would do to have a boyfriend like that.  
  
Lily had become popular among the girls in her year. Which was nice to have people to talk to and asked if you she looked good in this outfit or ask for notes in various subjects.  
  
But in some ways it made her sad to think they only reason she had all these friends was because of James and his friends. They had talked to her and everyone was just following in their way.  
  
What would happen when she and James weren't together?  
  
Lily walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. She and James didn't really have any plans to hang out tonight but she wanted to see him. Lily liked to hang out with him and his friends. They were a lot more fun than anyone else.  
  
She came through the portrait hole to find a common room empty of the Maurders. Lily thought she'd sneak up to their dorm to see if they were up there.  
  
Knocking on their door then stepping in Lily found James and his dorm mates lounging around.  
  
"Hey guys mind if sit with you guys?" Lily said her head peaking through the crack of the door.  
  
"Sure Lily. Come in, sit down!" Almost shouted Sirius. She came in and sat down on James trunk next to him. "Have a drink." He said handing her a mason jar.  
  
She gave a weak smile and sipped it. Just as she thought they were well on their way to getting drunk. These boys were well known for their drunken behavior amongst the student body. But, not too many people knew just how often they did this.  
  
Now that Lily was thinking about it. No one really knew them at all. The only thing people saw of them were these great guys who made jokes and had fun all the time. But in reality they were troublesome and had horrible problems in their lives. The Maurders were just very good at covering emotions.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking a bigger sip the next time.  
  
Remus looked at her and said, "Your _so _not the person I thought you were. For like five years you prance around this school, little miss **know **it all. To good to talk to anyone or you were too much of a geek for anyone to talk to you. I don't know. Then one day you're my friend. This person who's really just like the rest of us. Well us." He said referring to the people in the room. "You're just looking for something to hide behind. Wait I've gotten off topic." He said shaking his had, now silent.  
  
"I think what Remus is _trying _to say. Is that, well, I thought you were just this girl who followed the rules. I would have **never **thought that Lily Evans would sit in my dorm drinking fir whiskey with me. So bad." Sirius said moving his arms around splashing liquid all over.  
  
Lily feeling more and more awkward, having them talk about her like that as though she wasn't around, she started to drink more, faster.

* * *

Lily arrived home late on a Wednesday. Her stay at the beach house she had inherited from her family was nice. She needed to go any way to clean it up. No one had stayed there in years. As all the children got older the very close family spent less and less time together.  
  
Sighing as she sat down. Lily started to think of James. The situation she'd been trying to forget. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Lily's best friend Bridget. They'd been friends from the womb.  
  
She wanted Lily to come out with her to a bar. Lily agreed and got up to get ready. She realized she needed to move on from him, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
At ten o'clock Bridget and Lily arrived at the bar Bridget had told Lily about on the phone. They were having a great time meeting new people when something...or _some one _caught Lily's eye.  
  
James was sitting at a table by him self. Almost passed out. Lily walked over to him. It was fate. They were supposed to be together. He would not have been there if it weren't so.  
  
"James." She said. He looked up at her.  
  
"Lily. I've been looking for you every where."  
  
She gave her famous weak smile. "Come on James I'll take you home." James took the hand she put out and they walked out into the street.  
  
"Why is it so hard for us to be together? Oh I know, because we're both fucking crazy. But I forgive you Lily. That's all you want right? My forgiveness." He almost said bitterly.   
  
Lily sighed. "James I want so much more than that."  
  
"You always have. Always wanted something better. Never satisfied."  
  
She was getting angry. "Yes well you have always been a terrible drunk."  
  
James laughed. "Lily Evans telling **me **I'm a terrible drunk. Have you forgotten how much you drink? Or how many pills you take? Or what about all the drugs? You aren't so innocent. If I remember correctly you're the one who introduced me to them."  
  
Why did he always have to be right? "Shut up James." She said.  
  
"Let me ask you what is your drug of choice these days?"  
  
"You don't know anything about that. Just shut your mouth."  
  
"No tell me. Shall I try it? Is it a good one?"  
  
"Why are you ruining this?" Lily cried to him stopping in her tracks. "I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to be with you again. Can't you see that? I don't want to sit here and talk about our problems. Give ourselves another reason to fight. Another reason to be unhappy. Just be with me. You and I both know thats the only time we're truely happy. Just **stop **being bitter."  
  
They reached his door and he turned to her. Looking down in guilt. He said, "You want to come in." Lily nodded.  
  
Maybe they could work it out and would be happy together.

* * *

"So anyway, my dad took my sister and I to France. It was so wonderful." Lily told her dorm mates after leaving James' dorm. "He bought me these great shoes and loads of other stuff. It was so great. My dad he's the best"  
  
Lily showed them all the stuff she'd gotten on her summer vacation. All the girls oooo'ed and aaaaa'ed over it. She talked about other things her father had done for her over her break before everyone went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading if you did. You should totally reveiew. 


	4. Take a sad song and make it better

A/N: For those of you who get CONFUSED (just to catch your eye) the lines between paragraphs is beginning of a flash back and end of it. Maybe I'll start the first word off by underling it too so there isn't any confusion. Any way thanking you for the wonderful reviews that I got. I loved them.

Four of the Chapters

Lily woke up the next morning, looking down at herself. The nightclothes James had lent her where on the verge of falling off. She looked at him sleeping peacefully. Lily loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time he was quiet and he looked as though he were an angle. She wiggled her way into his embrace for awhile until she got bored and decided to get dressed.  
  
Remembering what had happened the night before, she got out of James' bed and got into her own clothes. Lily walked around his all to filmier house, which she loved. There wasn't much about him that she didn't love.  
  
It hadn't changed much since the last time she was in it. James had had a house to his own since they were in Hogwarts, due to the fact his parents and family had died and everything was left to him. That was reason why they were so close because, they had held each other up in hard times.  
  
She walked into his kitchen to see the house elf that had been there since Lily had been there last. It was nice to see things hadn't changed much. The elf smiled at her happily.  
  
"Hello Miss. Evans." It _remembered _her. That made Lily feel so good, she smiled back at it. "Can I get you anything?" It asked.  
  
It always amazed Lily how much all the house elves, she'd ever met, just wanted to do everything for you.  
  
Thinking for a moment she finally said, "I'd love some wheat toast, if you have it."  
  
The elf nodded and went to gather ingredients. Lily walked out of the kitchen to the breakfast room. A nice little bay window area that light poured into. She sat down at the table and looked out side at a beautiful day.  
  
"Do my eye's deceive me?" Said a voice coming into the room. Sirius Black. Lily adored him for all he was worth. "Is Lily Evans sitting in my house?" She gave him her best smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Sirius."  
  
"I knew you'd return to us one of these days. Can't resist my charm." She smiled again. "No really. What brings you to my breakfast table?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just thought I'd break in and steal some food." Lily said as the house elf brought her toast.  
  
"I see. Not a certain some one who's initials are JP?"  
  
"Yes actually. I found him downtown last night. Thought I'd bring him home." She told him looking into her plate of food.  
  
Sirius sat back. "Oh that's where I left him. I was a little worried when I got home and didn't have him with me. Glad to know people like you are around." He laughed at his own joke. Sirius was good for making you laugh. Also, his demeanor wouldn't make you think so. But, he almost always knew just what to say to make you feel better. Although, at the same time, he knew just what to say to make you feel like the lowest piece of scum on the face of the earth, Lily loved him.  
  
Not like she loved James mind you. But she loved Sirius and missed him too. It was more than great to be back in both of their lives.  
  
"So I must ask, how is the modeling career going? I saw you on the cover of all those fashion magazines you girls are crazy about."  
  
"Oh you know." Lily shrugged. She'd never admit it to James, especially not now, but she loved to model. Having all the cameras and everyone's attention on you. Being asked to show up at some one's party to make them look better. Free clothes, shoes, make up, and haircuts didn't hurt either.  
  
"No I don't know. You must tell me how the other half lives."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know. It's okay. Since I've been single they've been having me dating all these people to get myself more publicity. Oh, and I got an offer to be in a muggle picture show. It'll only be a cameo. Never the less, it almost means I've made it."  
  
"Ooooh. I'll have to tell everyone I've got a big model sitting in my house." Sirius said almost making fun of her.  
  
It was nice to be made fun of again.  
  
"Lily! You must eat more. You look like the wind might take you way if it blows to hard."  
  
"Shut up Sirius." She said.  
  
He laughed again. Almost like old times, Lily thought. 

* * *

Lily sat in the middle of her bed, on the verge of tears. Trying everything in her power to not cry.  
  
'It's not that big of a deal. You're crying over nothing. DO NO cry Lily. Your stupid if you cry. It's dumb to cry over.' Was all she kept telling herself, holding her breath.  
  
"Lily." Said some out side her bed curtains. "You okay?" It was a girl from her dorm.  
  
Lily sat there for a moment more, getting herself together. She couldn't cry in front of people. Then she would have to tell them why, and what she would say would be a lie. Her life was a lie. So, it wouldn't be that hard.  
  
The curtains started to open and Lily smiled at the girl. "Hello." She said. "Are you alright?" The girl asked again.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." Lily replied standing up.  
  
"Oh, well I was just going to tell you that James' is looking for you."  
  
Lily smiled at her and said thanks. She left her dorm to go down to the common room and saw James sitting at a table with Sirius. "Hello" she said sitting down.  
  
"All mighty one decided to join the rest of the world today?" Sirius joked referring to Lily.  
  
She mocked laughed at him and looked at James. "You were looking for me?"  
  
He sat there for a moment and it seem to come to him. "Oh yeah I was. Who told you?"  
  
"Emma. What'd you want?"  
  
"Let's go for a walk."  
  
"What and leave me here?" Sirius said.  
  
Forgetting that Sirius was there James got up and took Lily by the hand. She loved the walks they had. It was what really made them close. James had told her, what seemed like, almost everything about him.  
  
In some ways she felt guilty because, she hadn't really told him anything about her self. It was too scary for her tell any one anything. In her mind if she said some things out loud it would make them real. Then, Lily would have to accept them and that was to difficult to do.  
  
"I wanted to ask if you'd come home with me for Christmas. My mum. She wants to meet you." James said. Lily almost melted. He told his mother about her? "That is if you aren't doing anything with you family.  
  
"I'd love to. But I'll still have to ask my mum and dad. I'm sure they won't me miss me much. I really only get in the way during holidays." She smiled at him. "Lily." James said sitting them down on the ground. "Tell me about what you do on Christmas again."  
  
"Well, a week before me, my sister, and dad go out to the tree farm and we choose a tree. The perfect tree, not too tall, not too short, not too skinny, but not too fat, and sturdy branches, it's perfect. They always are. Them Petunia and my mother decorate it. I wrap all the presents, except mine of course. My grandmother makes the most delicious ginger bread and sugar cookies you'll ever put in your mouth. Then my cousins come over and all of us have a snowball fight with my dad and-"Lily stopped and paused for a second.  
  
James looked up at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Can I just cry and you not ask why. Just let me cry?" She gave him a pleading look.  
  
"S-s-sure." He said falling over the word. James pulled her into a hug as she started to sob. He'd never seen her like this. She was hysterical.  
  
Since the moment they had started exchanging owls James could tell there was something about Lily that she wouldn't let anyone know about. He picked up on these sorts of things seeing as he did it so well himself.  
  
It was awhile before Lily said anything. Finally through the crying she said something. "You know," she wiped a tear away. "I would give everything up for two more minutes." She could barely stop to make the words come out.  
  
James hesitated to ask but did it any ways. "What are you talking about?"  
  
It was time to see that it was real. It was killing her to not say anything to anyone. "I've been dishonest with you." Was all she could really say...  
  
His stomach almost dropped out of him. James could only think the worst things in the world. "I have to tell some one." She started. "I've been lying about my dad. You can't say anything to anyone. I know you wouodn't just please don't. He's dead. Oh god." She seemed to be letting it sink in for the first tme. "I've been telling all these stories about him. He never took me to France. I haven't spent a Christmas with him since I was fourteen. He's been dead for two years and I've just acted like he's sitting at home reading the paper."  
  
James really didn't know what do say. There wasn't much to say.  
  
"I know you probably think I'm crazy. But, I have to do it. If I start telling people then it's real and I can't handle it."  
  
"I understand." Was all James said, it was all he could think of.  
  
"You always do. I'm going home with you for Christmas. I don't care what my mother says." She said hugging him. 

A/N: I really hope you liked it and didn't get confused. I've been waiting for this for a while I'm glad I finally wrote this part of the story. Anyway...uh..nothing. Please review!


	5. Lucy in the Sky with diamonds

A/N: It took a while but here it is!

Five of the ChaptersLily hadn't stayed at her house longer than the time it took to get  
fresh clothes. She'd been making up loss time with James and at the  
end of the day they just ended up at his house.  
  
The other day when she had been changing for dinner Lily's phone had rang. It was her agent, reminding her about a show and appearances she had coming up. Then she got an owl on an assignment she had. Which, in Lily's opinion, was totally pointless.  
  
She thought her entire career at the Ministry was a total waist of time, effort, and money. The things they had her doing made no difference in the fight against he-who- shouldn't-be-named. Then again, it was bringing in more money and that didn't hurt.  
  
But the real problem, Lily thought, was how she was going to go about telling James with out making him mad. No matter how wonderful Lily thought he was deep down, and she knew this, he didn't want her to work.  
  
In reality she wasn't sure if it was because he thought women belonged in the home because, wizards and witches didn't really think that way. Or, if it was that her jobs took her away from him and he was selfish. Then again she was too. But Lily didn't think she make James feel bad for having a job.  
  
Lily knew how she was going to bring it up.  
  
They were sitting on his couch together, he was reviewing a case from work and Lily was reading some magazine when she flipped the page to see a picture of herself with some "handsome" man, as the caption read.  
  
"Look." She pointed at it. James looked at the picture and smiled. Remember the first time they had done this.  
  
"Who is that you're with?"  
  
"Some one my publicist set me up with. Isn't that a beautiful dress?" James nodded. "You know James. I am going to have to go back to work?"  
  
"Uhh yeah about that Lily. I was thinking. You don't really have to work you have tons of money and so do I. There's really no need. If you look at it this way, you're taking a job away from some one else."  
  
This made her furious. But she kept her cool. Pausing for a second she finally replied to him, "I've really enjoyed spending time with you and I don't want to mess anything up between us. But, James, you and my jobs are really the only things that make me happy."  
  
She looked at James looking straight ahead. As though he hadn't even heard her. This was one side she didn't like of James. "Please don't make me choose. Not now."  
  
He finally looked over to Lily and grabbed her hand. "When are you leaving?" He asked.  
  
"In three days. But it's only a run way show so it'll only be a few days."  
  
Then Remus and Sirius came into the room. Lily gave Remus a weak smile. No matter how nice he had appeared, he some how wasn't as nice to her as he was to everyone else. Lily didn't think he didn't intentionally or anything. Not that it even bothered her much. But they got in their tiffs.  
  
They all decided to go down town to a bar. Sirius had got on quit well with a bar tender there and wanted to see if he actually had a chance with her. Remus wasn't doing anything else and Lily loved to go out and James didn't have any choice.

* * *

IT HAD been a Hogsmede weekend and they had spent most of their time in the Three Broomsticks, after making the usual stops. Now, the usual butter beer will not make you the least bit drunk, tipsy, what have you. That is if you only have one or two.  
  
But after the fifth or sixth it starts to affect you a bit. Not to mention Sirius had convinced the bar maiden to slip them some drinks with a higher intake of alcohol.  
  
When it was time to go back to the school, instead of going to their dorms like everyone else did. The group of students decided to go back to their dormitories and talk a bit more...over some drinks.  
  
After the conversation had died down a bit Remus absent mindedly brought of Lily's, as he called it, façade. Usually Lily would just ignore him. He was under the influence and any way didn't get that far before James cut him off.  
  
But tonight was different. She had had enough. After he had made his speech about Lily "prancing" she was through with it.  
  
"I do **not **prance!" She told him. "In any way did you ever think that it's not that I think I'm too good for everyone? But, that everyone thinks they're too good for me. Why should I make efforts to talk to people who odiously have themselves, I. E. **you**, on a high horse? So the next time you feel the need to talk about how I'm 'soooo not the person you thought I was' please do it out of the presence of my company."  
  
"That's fine. But **do not** assume I have myself on a high horse. Lily Evans you know nothing about me so don't jump to the assumption that you do."  
  
"I'm not the one assuming anything Reumus. I've had enough I'm going to bed."  
  
"Don't take to many pills tonight Lily. You wouldn't want to spend you entire night vomiting in the toilet." He said almost with a laugh.  
  
James, being the chivalrous boyfriend he was, almost stepped in. That was until Lily practically attacked one of his best friends.  
  
"_Who told you that?" _she yelled ready to cry.  
  
"You mean the numerous times in the hospital wing weren't enough? Not to mention what your dorm mates say."  
  
Lily stood up making her way to the door. Everyone in the room being very quiet and still. Before leaving she had to get the last word in. Turning around with tears in her eyes she said to him in the most hateful voice she had "Full moon's coming up Remus. You'd better stay in the **hole** the school keeps you in. Wouldn't want to _kill _anyone."  
  
The door shut and Remus sent a death glare at James. James stood up and raised his hands swearing on every member of family's graves he hadn't told her then running after Lily to see if she was okay.  
  
"Lily!" James called after her. "Please wait."  
  
She stopped and turned around with tears running down her face. "How does he know about that James? I haven't told anyone. He's so mean to me. I don't want people to think I'm that sort of girl."  
  
"Calm down." James said loosely holding her arms. "How did you know about him? You have to tell me."  
  
"Oh come on James I'm not stupid. What was it third year we learned about werewolves? After two full moons it was only obvious." Lily said walking to a table to sit down. "Why is he like that to me?"  
  
James came and sat down next to her. "I don't think he realized how much he was hurting your feelings." He said.  
  
"No not that. He didn't have to say that about" she trailed off "You know."  
  
"Oh that. Lily, you can't get embarrassed about something like that. You have the choice to do it or not."  
  
Lily said she didn't care and they sat there for a while. When finally she grabbed James and kissed him. In her opinion they didn't spend enough time together alone.

* * *

JAMEs walked into Lily's house to find her packing for her trip to Paris the next day. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her and said "What you up to."  
  
"Passing away the moments that make up a dull day." She said thoughtfully. She turned around to face him and smiled. James pushed her bangs out aside from her eyes and held her closer. "You're distracting me." Lily almost laughed.  
  
"My intention." James said pulling her away from her suitcase. She started to protest but he quickly shut her up by kissing her.  
  
"I really need to." He kissed her again, longer this time. "I don't really need to wear clothes while I'm there." She said pulling them down on the bed.  
  
Remus then walked in her room clearing his throat. "Sorry to interrupt." He said awkwardly.  
  
"No it's alright." James said getting up. "We were just...packing." He gestured to the suitcase.  
  
"I can see that." He said raising his eyebrows again. Lily looked away. A little embarrassed. She couldn't remember the last time this had happened. "Any way, there's a party. You want to go?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Lily said getting up lunging for her closet. She pulled out of her closet a short black dress and pulled her hair back with a black and white scarf. "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
She started to strip off her clothes with them in the room. Pulling on her dress with a slight giggle she pulled on her dress and zipped it. Going back to her closet she was grab black pointed toed kitten-healed shoes.  
  
"Lets go." Lily fetched her purse and walked out her door.  
  
James followed her and Remus turned saying "I guess I didn't have to ask."  
  
A/N: Holy crap it took awhile well I hope you like it!  
  
WOOt Review! 


End file.
